Studies have been undertaken to examine the neural control of ACTH secretion in the rat and man. The approaches include estimating CRF activity in hypothalamus and peripheral blood of these species by measuring dispersed pituitary cell ACTH release. Current work is concentrated on comparing ACTH release induced by vasopressin and hypothalmic CRF activity before and after attempted neutralization by anti-vasopressin antiserum. BIBLIOGRAHIC REFERENCES: Santen, R.J., Samojlik, E., Lipton, A., Harvey, H., Ruby, E.B., Wells, S.A., and Kendall, J.: Medical adrenalectomy with aminoglutethimide: Kinetic hormonal and clinical studies. Cancer (In press) 1977. Illner, P., Marques, P., Williams, D.D., Steiner, R.A., Green, W.L., Davis, S.L., Kendall, J.W., Johnson, D.G. and Gale, C.C.: Endocrine response to ruminal cooling in goats. Pharmacology of Thermoregulation. Lomax, Schonbaum, and Cooper (eds.), Karger, Basel (In press), 1977.